Brown pools of beauty
by alyshaisstunna
Summary: all human. what will happen when edward cullen wants to leave forks to start his future but gets lost in a deep brown pool of beauty? keep reading even if it seems a lot like the original because i am changing a lot in the rest of the story. :P
1. 1: Phoenix

_aye all rights go to _**Stephine Meyer**_(god) :P she is ama-za-zing!_

_read and review please!! and if it seems to much like the real twilight book don't worry keep reading it will get a whole lot different._

* * *

Bella's [POV]

I would miss Phoenix. I would miss the hot sun that always shined. I would miss my sterling, childish, loving mother. But I had to do this, for her. I was going to go live with my dad, Charlie. He was the chief of police in the small, rainy, town of Forks, Washington. Population 3,681, make that 3,682.

I never really liked Forks, although I've only been there a few times over summer vacation to see Charlie. It was cloudy, rained all the time, and frankly it was truly depressing. But it's my only choice.

My mom re-married, to a miner league baseball player who traveled most of the time. They never really got to spend alone time together since their honeymoon, and I felt responsible. Because every time Phil, that was his name, had to go with his team away somewhere my mom felt obligated to stay and take care of me.

That made me laugh a little. My mother and I have a unique relationship. She's more of the kid than I was. She is a spur-of-the moment type of person, and always did everything in a slapdash manner. Don't get me wrong I love my mom and find nothing wrong with her, but she's nothing like me. I'm more like my dad.

"Come on guys, we've got a plane to catch," Phil called as he finished putting my bags in the back of the car. He smiled at my mom and me as we got in the car and headed to the airport. It was a short drive, only about ten minuets. When we arrived, I said my goodbyes and mentally prepared myself for my new life about to begin in Forks.

* * *

**quick review!**

**:P**


	2. 2: Forks

_aye all rights go to _**Stephine Meyer**_(god) :P she is ama-za-zing!_

_read and review please!! and if it seems to much like the real twilight book don't worry keep reading it will get a whole lot different._

* * *

Bella's [POV]

The moment I stepped out of the Port Angeles airport in to the city, I saw the police lights on the cruiser, about thirty feet away. Charlie only had one car, and it was embarrassing to be seen in it.

I could tell he spotted me because a smile flew across his face and he got out of the car to help me with my bags. I returned a polite smile and he took my biggest piece of luggage, after releasing me from a tight hug. It hurt a little.

I can't blame Charlie, I haven't come to vist since I was twelve. I'm now 17. But he cam and visited for a week on every single one of my birthdays so I didn't feel too bad.

Port Angeles was one of the cities just outside of Forks. It contained two bookstores, one strip mall, and only a handful of department stores. It was the closest city to Forks.

I look out the window, at the scenery, as we drove along the wet path leading us into Forks.

"How've ya been Bells?" Charlie asked as he quickly glanced at me then redirected his eyes back to the road. "Fine, I've been pretty exhausted, mom's on this new fitness kick and dragged me along with her, again." He laughed out a reply, "Same old Renee."

We sat in mostly silence for the duration of the drive. Charlie asking some questions here and there and I gave concise answers. But other than that, silence.

As we pulled into the driveway I noticed an old, red, truck sitting in the space next to were Charlie parked the cruiser. "New truck?" I asked as I glanced at Charlie. He chuckled and replied, "I don't know if you could call it new but I just got it yesterday." He smiled, looked at the truck then back at me, "it's your homecoming gift"

The look on my face was nothing other than pure joy. I almost fell out of the car as I got out and ran, tripping over myself a couple times, to me new truck. "Are you serious!? Oh my god!" I ran clumsily to Charlie, who had a proud smile on, and embraced him in a hug before collecting myself and stepping back.

"So you like it?" he asked laughing. I blushed, a little, "Its perfect, thanks Charl-dad." I had to remind myself frequently to not call him Charlie. He didn't really appreciate that.

I wasn't into fancy or expensive things. I didn't like people spending a lot of money on me, so this car was a perfect match.

We retrieved my luggage and journeyed into the small two story building surrounded by woods.

I stepped through the threshold and was in the hall way. On my right is the living room, furnished with an aged, red and yellow, plaid couch facing the 50" flat screen that was obviously out of place in the wooden, antique, armoire. On the walls hung pictures of my mother and Charlie when they were still married, some of me, but most of them contained the latter two combined. I smiled at the memories and shifted my attention.

To my left, the small kitchen sat complete with and old, beat up refrigerator, wooden floors with counters to match and a small, square, white table that sate four.

Straight ahead of me are the stairs. I made my way up four creaky steps and stumbled, just barley catching myself on the slick, wooden banister, in time. I smiled at Charlie to reassure him I was fine, and the worry ran off his face and was replaced with a smile.

There are only three rooms left in this small house of his. The master bedroom, my room, and the only bathroom, which was located in between the two.

Charlie set down my bags on the floor of my room, turned and looked around the room then he turned back to me awkwardly, "Hope you like it," he smiled shyly, "sales lady picked out the bedspread." I smiled reassuringly and he walked out.

That's what I like most about Charlie, he doesn't hover.

It was getting late so I decided to go to bed. I started my new school in the morning, and the last thing I wanted to do was be late.

* * *

**quick review!**

**will do Edward's POV in two chapters or so.  
**

**:P**


	3. 3: Grand Forks High School

_aye all rights go to _**Stephine Meyer**_(god) :P she is ama-za-zing!_

_read and review please!! and if it seems to much like the real twilight book don't worry keep reading it will get a whole lot different._

_

* * *

_Bella's [POV]

_Beep…. Beep…. Beep…_

Ugh…I rolled over on my bed to face my alarm clack. It read 6:00am. Time to get up.

I slugged out of bed, snagged fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After my relaxing twenty minuet shower, I got dressed into my favorite pair of faded jeans, a long-sleeved green Hurley shirt, and my tight fitting black zip up hoodie. I dragged my comb through my hair and brushed my teeth.

I stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen to find something to eat. I found a small piece of paper next to a five dollar bill on the table. It read:

_Bells,_

_I had to get to work. I left you some money for lunch. Hope your first day goes okay. I will be home by dinner._

_Charlie._

I snagged the five bucks and put it in my back pocket before grabbing a bowl of cereal. I looked at the clock on the stove, 6:45. I washed my bowl in the sink, picked up my bag and keys, and headed for the door.

I pulled my hood over my hair as I stepped off the porch onto the rough space known as my drive way. It was cold, cloudy, and raining. Typical day in Forks.

I hopped into my truck, put the keys in the ignition, and reversed out of my driveway.

Its only about a ten minuet drive to Forks High School. So I was early.

I was the first student to arrive so I parked in the closest spot by the main office. I seized my bag off the passenger seat as I yanked the keys out of the ignition.

When I opened my door to get out I stepped on a patch of ice and fell on my butt. I composed myself, got up, and collected my items that had scattered. I was thankful nobody saw me.

I walked carefully to the main office to get my schedule. When I walked through the door a short, pudgy, old woman greeted me. "Hello dear," she smiled brightly, "you must be Isabella Swan." I smiled back halfheartedly, "yeah, umm, I was told to report here when I arrived." "Wait here one moment," she said as she turned to walk into another room. She returned moments later with a manila folder in her hands. She opened the folder, took out two pieces of paper and handed them to me. "Here you are darling." She pointed to one of the papers with a long, sausage like finger, "This is your map," she smiled at me, "and this is your schedule," she said now pointing to the other sheet. "Your first class is history in room 20, building 5."

I thanked her and exited the office. I found a bench to the right and sat down, placing my book bag next to me. I glanced at my cell phone for the time, 7:00. I have twenty minuets before first period. I pulled out my aged copy of Wuthering Heights, and began to reread it for the fifth time.

I must of gotten really absorbed in my book because I didn't even notice the cluster of students that had arrived until someone interrupted me, "Hi, you must be Isabella Swan. The new girl" a young Asian male with shaggy black hair said, offering me his had to shake. "Just Bella," I replied, politely shaking it. "I'm Eric Yorkie, the eyes and ears of this place. I'm sort of the welcoming committee, so if you need anything, a lunch date, a shoulder to cry on, I'm here." He seems like a perfectly nice guy, but I wasn't about to pour out my problems on this poor kid. So I replied shyly, "Uh, I'm more of the suffer in silence type," and smiled. He chuckled and offered to walk me to my first class. Seeing how it started in three minuets and I had no idea where I was going I accepted gratefully.

As I entered the classroom, I walked up to the teacher and introduced myself. She pointed to an empty seat in the back and explained that that was my seat for the remainder of the year.

Just as the bell rang the rest of the students piled in. A shy looking girl with dark brown hair and glasses took the seat next to me. "Hi I'm Angela Weber," she said and smiled shyly. "I'm Bella Swan," I replied with a smile. She seemed really nice. "Oh, are you related to Chief Swan?" I knew she already knew the answer she was just trying to be polite, so I decided to play along. "Yeah, he's my dad." Then the teacher started class interrupting our conversation.

We got free time for the last five minuets of class so Angela and I talked. She offered to walk me to my next class and I thanked her.

My next class is Trig. I entered the room, and went to the teacher. Before assigning me a seat behind a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes, she introduced me to the class. "Everybody, this is Isabella Swan," she smiled at me and I blushed. "Just Bella," I corrected her quietly. "Oh sorry, Bella Swan." I took my seat and the brown haired girl turned around and introduced herself, "Hi Bella, I'm Jessica Stanley." She offered me her hand to shake. I took it and smiled, "Hi." "I know you're new, so I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and some of my friends at lunch?" she seemed nice enough so I took the offer. "Yeah, thanks." Her polite smile grew into an excited grin. "Great, what class do you have next?" "Umm," I pulled out my schedule to check, "English in room 102." "Okay, I'll come get you after class and we can go to the cafeteria." I smiled shyly, "Okay that would be great." I thanked her again.

The rest of the class flew by once the teacher started the lesson.

English was easy, and nobody talked to me so I felt content. When class ended I walked out the door and saw Jessica waiting for me. "Hey Bella, do you need to go to your locker?" I only had my Trig book to carry so I declined and we headed to the Cafeteria. It's the second biggest building, making the gym the first biggest. We walked through the double doors and Jessica led me too an empty table. We put our bags down and went to get lunch. Jess got a salad and I got a turkey sandwich with chips. We paid and headed back to our now populated table.

"Hey guys." Jessica said as she set down her tray. There where mumbled greetings. "This is Bella Swan, chief Swan's daughter." I saw Eric and Angela sitting there and felt relieved that I knew three people in my lunch. A tall, jock offered me a seat next to him. I sat, he had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Hi I'm mike Newton," he said offering me his hand. "Nice to meet you," I replied shaking it.

Everybody questioned me about why I moved here, how I'm liking Forks, and things like that.

I glanced over at the table diagonally across from ours on the other side of the cafeteria as the five most beautiful people I ever saw, sat down.

* * *

**quick review!**

**:P**


	4. 4: The Cullens

_aye all rights go to _**Stephine Meyer**_(god) :P she is ama-za-zing!_

_read and review please!! and if it seems to much like the real twilight book don't worry keep reading it will get a whole lot different.

* * *

_Bella's [POV]

The first one I saw was a big, muscular, looking guy with short, curly brown hair. He was holding hands with the most beautiful female I have ever seen. She had blonde hair and a stunning physic. She looked very intimidating. Next to the blonde was a short, pixie-like girl with short spiky black hair. She had her arms around the waste of a tall, slender, male with short, dirty blonde hair. Then I saw him. The most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. He had tousled, bronze colored hair that was naturally messy, and he had the body of a Greek god.

After I pulled myself out of gawking over the beautiful people across the room long enough to form a coherent question, I asked Jessica "who are they," as nonchalantly as possible while nodding towards the gods across the room. Jessica glanced over, and began to explain, "They're the Cullens," I noticed a little sourness in her voice. I nodded curtly and she continued. "The big dark haired guy is Emmet; he's going out with Rosalie the blonde. The short spiky-haired girl is Alice; she's going out with Jasper, the tall skinny guy." Disgust grew in her voice as she explained more, "they're all adopted. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen took them in before high school." I noticed she didn't talk about the only one I was most interested in, the bronze haired god. "Who's he," I asked indicating the unmentioned. She answered very bitterly, "That's Edward Cullen," she must've noticed I hadn't looked away from him because she soon said, "don't waist your time, he doesn't date." I broke my gaze unwillingly to try to prove my point I was about to make, "I wasn't planning on it," my try at nonchalance didn't work because she grimaced at me.

I glanced back at Edward, after silence took over our conversation, to see him looking back at me. When our eyes met, I felt an indescribable connection with this pale beauty across the room. He would have to break the eye contact because I was too lost in his. He looked away hesitantly and I sighed and lowered my head a little embarrassed. Why was he hesitant? Did he feel the connection too? Is that why he looked away? All of a sudden, interrupting my thoughts, Jessica looked up and gasped.

* * *

_sorry for the shortness and the cliffy. but i need you too answer this poll._

**WHAT DO YOU THINK JESSICA SHOULD GASP AT?**

**1.** edward cullen at bella's side?

**2.** alice cullen at bella's side?

**3.** edward cullen running for the door?

_feel fee to say any other suggestions. please!!_

**quick review!**

**edward says he'll talk to you next chapter.**

**:P  
**


	5. 5: My Life

_aye all rights go to _**Stephine Meyer**_(god) :P she is ama-za-zing!_

_read and review please!! and if it seems to much like the real twilight book don't worry keep reading it will get a whole lot different._

* * *

Edward's [POV]

I woke up as the sun was shining down on my bare back. I groggily checked the clock. Crap! I scurried out of bed, into the hallway, and down the stairs, hoping Carlisle hadn't left yet. I darted into the kitchen to find my foster mother Esme, cooking a hearty breakfast my family and I would soon sit down to.

"Hello dear," she said with affection in her voice. "Hi mom," I kissed her cheek, "Is Carlisle still here?" I really hoped he was or I would be doomed. "I'm sorry Edward, you just missed him." I sighed in defeat and she frowned. "Is something wrong?" she seemed concerned.

* * *

FLASHBACK!

"_Edward!" I heard my twin, sister Alice's high pitch screech from behind my closed door. "Come in Alice," I said sarcastically as she burst through my door and sat on my bed. I pulled my headphones out of my ears and directed my attention towards my twin. I opened my mouth about to ask her what she wanted but she beat me too it. "You have to go to school tomorrow," she commanded. I raised an eyebrow at her, "Why must I go to school?" she tried to hide her eagerness, unsuccessfully, "Because I said so, and you know I always get my way." I sighed. She was right , but wait! What if I ask Carlisle in the morning and say I just needed a personal day. He'll understand. Plus, lying to him isn't as bad as having to put up with whatever Alice is planning._

_Alice's eyes looked distance then animated. "Oh no you don't mister!" she screeched while poking my chest rather hard. "You are going and that's final. Trust me Eddie; you'll thank me one day." With that, she pranced away leaving confusion filling my brain._

END FLASHBACK!

* * *

A warm soft hand against my cheek pulled me from my memory. "Edward, are you okay?" Esme asked with concern. "I don't feel so well," I lied. I hate lying to Esme. She is the nicest, most caring and loving person I have met. But If she didn't let me stay home, then I'd have to endure whatever Alice 'saw' happinning today that is so important to her and supposedly me. "Well, you don't have a fever," she said as she moved her hand from my forehead to both my cheeks. She looked me up and down then she looked me in the eyes and sighed. "What's really the matter, Edward?" I took a deep breath, "Nothing mom, I'll go get ready for school," I shook my head to prove my point so she wouldn't ask questions. I knew she already made up her mind that I had to go.

I trudged upstairs to take a fast shower and get dressed. My outfit was already placed on my bed as I walked out of the bathroom. "Alice," I shook my head. I threw on the dark wash jeans, the white belt, the tight white v-neck shirt, and the stylish black jacket Alice picked out. I'm 17 years old I can pick out my own clothes, but Alice did have really good taste and she picked out everybody's clothes.

I slid on my shoes before I headed downstairs to eat breakfast with my family. As I took my place at the table, Alice smiled animatedly at me and said, "I told you, you were coming to school today." I grimaced at her while Esme set a full plate down in front of me, "Here you are dear," she said as she kissed the top of my head. "Thanks, Esme."

It was our tradition every morning to eat breakfast as a family before school. My sisters Alice and Rosalie, my brothers Emmet and Jasper, and Esme. We were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie is Jaspers biological older sister. So that means Emmet is the only one who is not related biologically to anybody under our roof, but we treat him like our big goofy dork of a brother. Alice and Jasper have each other and Rose and Emmet have each other, that leaves me all alone. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for all of them, but I just wish I could have a more fulfilling and happy life. It seems all of them are so happy so I'm guessing it has to do with love.

All the girls I meet, drool over me. They throw themselves at me daily and it their thoughts are disturbing. All they want me for is my looks. Nobody here in this podunk little town catches my eye. So I'm cooped up here for another year before I can go on a search for my dream girl.

We all finished eating and we helped Esme clear the table. Then we headed towards my silver Volvo, in the garage, after each being pecked on the cheek by Esme. I always drove my family too school because my car is the least out there of the rest. Rose has a red BMW, Alice ha$s a canary yellow Porsche, and Emmet had a bright green Hummer.

Getting into the drivers side I looked at Alice who was smiling hugely at me. I just shook my head and sped away to Grand Forks High School. I so badly wanted to know what was so important to her that I was forced to go to school. But this is Alice; she was going to block her thoughts every time I see her today.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I noticed an old red truck I didn't recognize. I knew we were acquiring a new student today at Forks High, maybe it was hers.

My family and I amassed our things and exited the car. We walked towards our first classes past the main office on the sidewalk. We passed an old, cement, bench, and I spotted something through the corner of my eye. I walked over to the bench and held the object in my hand while observing it. It was a decrepit copy of the classic book, Wuthering Heights. There was no point in letting the rainy atmosphere destroy the already decrepit book, so I tossed it in my bag and went to class.

When I entered the classroom, I took my seat in the back. The teacher was not there yet so I pulled out my newly acquiered book and began flipping through the pages with my thumb. I noticed small writing in the margins of one page. I turned open the page and read the margins:

_Isabella Heathcliff, Isabella Swan-Heathcliff, Bella Heathcliff. _

There were little hearts surrounding the infatuated words. I couldn't help but smile.

Someone cleared their throat to get the attention of the room. I glanced up to see the teacher with a displeased look on her face, and she was looking straight at me. "Now, Edward, it's wonderful you enjoy reading the classics but please, do it on your own time." I looked down at the book and back at her, "oh sorry," I mumbled as I hurriedly put the book away.

She started her lesson on Romantisism, and I pretened to listen. I was actually thinking weather or not I knew this Isabella Swan girl. I quickly ran through the student body in my head but I couldn't place a face with the name. I gave up when the bell rang and headed to my next class.

* * *

"What's that?" I looked up and saw Jasper peering down at the book in my hands. "Oh, it's just a book I found," I said trying to be nonchalant. He glanced at the cover then replied to me, "If I'm not mistaken, you dislike this book." My face was questioning, "You're not mistaken, this book is horrid." He raised an eyebrow at me, "Then whey are you smiling?" Before I could answer, he grabbed the book out of my hands and scanned the page for a couple seconds. "He smiled, handed it back to me and mumbled something incoherent. "What was that?" I asked. "Oh nothing." He smiled at me and turned away I tried to here what he was thinking, but all I got was 'I gatta tell Alice' because Mike Newton's big mouth wouldn't shut up.

After history, Jasper and I went to gym. Nothing eventful happened, apposed to Jasper's team lost to mine in baseball.

We changed and went to our lockers. Alice, Em, and Rose met us at my locker. Jasper walked to Alice and greeted her with a chaste kiss, then whispered something to her. Alice's face lit up but she quickly thought of something to cover her thoughts when she saw my skeptical look. She just smiled at me and we headed to the caf.

As we entered the highly populated room, we went straight to the lunch line. Then, we journeyed through the crowds of people to our usual table. The two tables around us were always deserted because, although people oogled over our perfection, they found it disturbing that my siblings were together. So, I guess that meant I was the only normal one. I just can't wait to get out of this town and find someone I can oogle over.

"EDWARD!" Emmet pulled me out of my pity party by bushing my arm. "What?" I asked a little annoyed. "Dude I called you like five times." "Oh, sorry. I must've zoned out or something." Wow I've been doing that a lot lately. "Anyway," Emmet put his arm around me, "You see the new girl yet? She's bangin'!" I shrugged his arm off and Rosalie smacked the back of his head. "Ow! Babe, what was that for?" I decided to stop the quarrel between them form starting. "No, I haven't seen her. It's not like I've been looking though."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice's smile drop, and she couldn't disguise her thoughts quick enough. So that's what her plan was. She wants me to go out with the 'new girl'. Why do my siblings constantly insist on getting me a girlfriend? I was pull out of my zone by Emmet again, "Dude, she's right there. Just look at her and then tell me she's not hot." I rolled my eyes as I watched him cringe because he thought Rosalie was going to slap him again. "Fine, if it will shut you up." He laughed and turned my head by the chin towards the girl.

My eyes scanned the table until I saw a new face. Hot was an understatement. Her body was breathtaking, her light brown hair that flowed over her shoulders and down her back was lavishing, and her chocolaty brown orbs she called eyes were so captivating.

Just as Emmet released my chin, she looked over at our table. Her eyes flickered to mine and I had to literally hold myself down in my seat to prevent the feeling pulling me towards her to take over. I had to look away before my grip on the table wasn't enough to stay here.

"Well?" Emmet asked as I hesitantly changed my view. "Okay, she's good looking, and?" Before Em could answer I looked to Alice who had a huge smile on her face and said, "I know what your trying to do. I'll find someone someday, "She smiled at my knowingly and replied, "Oh, I know," she tapped her head. Just then I heard the Canadian National Anthem in Alice's head. "Alice, what are you planning?" I asked her sternly. She smiled and changed the tune in her head to the most annoying song ever. Her thoughts were so loud all I could here was:

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_Everybody's nerves,_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

_And this is how it goes._

I threw my head back in annoyance and then I heard the music stop and suddenly the whole cafeteria was thinking about Alice.

* * *

_sorry for it beeing so long since i posted. i'll post next chapter before friday._

**quick review!**

**:P**


	6. 6: Introductions

_aye all rights go to _**Stephine Meyer**_(god) :P she is ama-za-zing!_

_read and review please!! and if it seems to much like the real twilight book don't worry keep reading it will get a whole lot different._

* * *

Bella's [POV]

_Then, all of a sudden Jessica looked up and gasped._

I followed her gaze and found myself gaping at the beautiful girl known to Jessica as Alice Cullen. She smiled hugely at me as she sat down in the empty seat to my right. "Hi," she said excitedly. "I'm Alice Cullen." I pulled out of my gaping long enough to greet her correctly. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but you can just call me Bella," I said, blushing a little at my rambling. Then she grasped me in a tight hug.

"Oh," I gasped at the suddenness of the girl. She pulled away and smiled at me. Then she looked towards the table she had come from. Her family was all as shocked as I was, except for the bronze haired one, he looked more agitated. The sides of her mouth twitched up into a sly smile and she redirected her attention to me. "Well, I better get back to my table, I just wanted to introduce myself," she said in her high-pitched musical voice, paired with a small smile. I glanced at her table and noticed everybody had lost interest except Erwin, or was it Edward? Oh gosh I'm horrible with names. I smiled at Alice before answering awkwardly, "Oh, okay, it was nice to meet you. She hugged my once more before turning and prancing to her table.

Soon after that, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I checked my schedule quickly and headed to biology.

* * *

I tripped over the threshold as I entered my biology classroom. I blushed a deep crimson when I heard chuckles and giggles directed at me. I carefully made my way to the teacher at the mahogany desk "Hello, I'm Bella Swan," I spoke as I approached him. He looked up from his work and smiled, "Hi Bella, I'm Mr. Shaw," he replied while getting out of his chair. I just smiled in acknowledgment so he continued to a cabinet by a window close to us. He pulled a book out and returned to me. "This is the book we have been using all year Miss. Swan," he handed the book to me and I thanked him politely. He smiled, "Your seat will be right there," he said while pointing. I turned around and followed his finger with my eyes. Then I saw _him_. "Next to Mr. Edward Cullen," he finished as the god looked up at the sound of his name. He saw me and looked down. I walked towards my seat and as I passed Edward, I tripped over the table.

I closed my eyes awaiting the impact of the ground, but it never came. Instead, I felt two warm arms snake around my waist and prevent my fall. I gasped and snapped open my eyes to see my savior. His blue eyes lit up and he chuckled. He set me straight up and I blushed and tried to hide it. "Thanks Mike, I owe you one." He had a devilish grin on but before he said what he had wanted to say, the teacher cut in, "Bella, Newton, please take your seats so we can start our exciting lab on mineral identification." Mike's creepy smile faded and he slumped back to his seat as I, gracefully as I could, continued to mine. I stole a glance at Edward who was silently shaking with laughter. I blushed a deeper shade of red, and tried to cover my face with my hair.

* * *

Edwards [POV]

Isabella sat down next to me as I stifled a laugh. My silent chuckle was more towards Mike Newton's thoughts, than at her stumble.

After Mr. Shaw told Mike and Isabella to take their seats, Mike's face dropped. He was going to use her line, 'thanks Mike, I owe you one,' to retort, 'How about you repay me with a date?" but there went his chance at _studliness. _

I glanced at Isabella and she was trying to hide her blush, unsuccessfully, with her amazing brown hair. My eyes scanned her body.

_Edward stop thinking obscene thoughts, your player days are over._

She caught me looking at her and she blushed deeper. I smiled and turned my attention to the teacher.

"Today, you're going to work with your partners to identify the minerals in front of you," said Mr. Shaw. "Begin," he said from behind his desk.

I turned to Isabella and I politely introduced myself, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." She returned my smile with a shy one. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you." I smiled my signature smile and replied, "The pleasure is all mine." She blushed and tried to hide it again. I smiled at that and asked, "Do you know how to do this lab?"

* * *

Bella's [POV]

"Um, yeah. I already did it in Phoenix." "Oh, okay then," he said whilst pushing the box of rocks towards me, "ladies first," he smiled a heart-breaking crooked smile. I grabbed one while blushing and replied a thank you. He just nodded.

We were the first ones done identifying all the minerals, so we just talked.

"So, what do you think of Forks High?" Edward asked me. "It's okay I guess. There's a lot of attention on me, but people here seem genuinely nice, especially your sister, Alice was it?" "Uh, yeah, you'll have to excuse her. She's very….outgoing," he said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I laughed, "I noticed but there is no need to apologize." "Okay class," Mr. Shaw interrupted our conversation. "Mr. Cullen and Miss. Swan completed the assignment fist, so they win the golden rock." He smiled proudly at himself but frowned when he heard the sarcastic "Oh's" and "Ah's".

"Alright, quiet down," he said as he walked over to the table Edward and I were sitting at. He handed Edward the rock and Edward returned with a polite smile. "Thanks," he mumbled. Mr. Shaw grinned widely, "Your welcome Cullen." Just then the bell rang and we all started packing up.

* * *

Edward's [POV]

I pretty much shoved the 'Golden Rock' at her and ran away. What was I doing? I don't want another fake relationship just to get some action. I'm done being a player. Plus, she might become a friend and it would make it that much harder to leave with another string tying me down.

I walked quickly to my Volvo and sped out of the parking lot. Playing will get my mind clear. So I headed home to play my piano.

"Esme?" I called as I walked through the front door. ...No answer. I took in a breath of relief. At least I won't get lectured by her for skipping. I'll have to deal with enough from my siblings when they get home. They are going to kill me for deserting them at school.

I slummed to the piano. As I sat down at the small, black, piano bench, my fingers danced along the keys, instantly relaxing me.

* * *

Bella's [POV]

I was so glad Coach Smiley did not make me participate in gym today. But it was only because I didn't have any gym clothes. All I did was sit on the bleachers and watch everybody play volleyball, because I seem to have lost my book I was reading earlier. *Sigh* that's my favorite book too.

I was half way to my truck when I realized I forgot my trig book. I darted to my locker that was on the other side of the school, grabbed my book, and returned to the parking lot. There was no one else there except a group of four people. As I got closer to my truck I now made out the people. They seemed like they were discussing something and looking around for that something.

I made my way over to the Cullens, wondering if they were stranded. I couldn't just leave them if they were. "I can't believe he did this," I heard someone yell. I cleared my throat; obviously they didn't hear me approach. Alice spun on her heals and smiled widely when she saw me.

"Bella!" she squealed as she embraced me in a strangely strong hug. "Uh, hi Alice," I replied awkwardly. She released and stepped back. Nobody spoke so I broke the comfortable silence. "Are you guys stranded?" I questioned nervously. A big muscled male spoke up, "yeah, our dipshit of a brother left us here," he answered my question, earning a smack from the beautiful blonde haired girl next to him. As he rubbed the back of his head Alice excused him, "you'll have to excuse him, he's a little agitated," she said as she glared at him. I chuckled, "I would be to."

"This is Jasper," she said as she pointed to the tall skinny male who had his arms around her. He moved forward, extended his hand and shook mine. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said politely. I smiled at him and he returned to Alice's side. "And this is Rosalie," she said and pointed to the blonde girl. The girl forced a smile and I nervously retorted with a polite one. "And the big galoof is Emmet." Emmet stepped forward and embraced me in a bone crumpling hug. "Hey Bells!" he boomed and laughed when I was frozen with shock. I tried to reply to the hug, "…..can't…..breathe…" I said shakily and Alice yelled at him. "If you break my new friend, I'll break you." Emmet immediately set me on the ground and stepped back. I laughed at his scared expression from Alice's threat. "Do you guys need a ride?" I asked after my hearty laugh. "If its not a bother. Our father Carlisle is at work and Our mother Esme is at a meeting and wont be back for a few hours, but we can wait if your busy," Jasper replied. "Oh, no. It's no problem," I said whilst shaking my head for emphasis, "I don't have any plans today." I blushed a little. Wow, I must seem lame.

"Great!" Alice squealed. I smiled but blushed again, "But, two of you will have to sit in the bed of my truck." "YES!" Emmet boomed. "Come on Jazz," he said as he dragged Jasper to my truck and hopped in the back.

**

* * *

quick review!**

**sorry its a day late.**

**:P  
**


	7. athors note

hey man,

i was just wondering if you guys want me to continue with the story or start a new one?


	8. another authors note please please read

Hey man,

i have a new fanfiction contest.

website on my profile.

please go and spread the word.

:)

ill update with the next chapter reali reali soon.

love,

alyshaisstunna.


End file.
